dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Kitchen Clash
'Power Rangers Kitchen Clash '''is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's '''twenety first season of Super Sentai. It is themed around cooking. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 21 Original airing: 1993 Previous: Power Rangers Circus Stars Next: Power Rangers Night Terrors Synopsis Three chefs open a seafood restaurant in the Metropolian Mall. A strange man tips them with three strange coins. When they are attacked by strange neon creatures, they find that they aren't ordinary chefs. They are...''Power Rangers Kitchen Clash! Rangers Main Team: Kitchen Clash Rangers * Brock Brock is the protective Red Ranger. His zord is the Lobster. * Riccardo Riccardo is the happy Blue Ranger. His zord is the Salmon. * Peppi Peppi is the clever Yellow Ranger. His zord is the Squid. * Giovanni Giovanni is the brave Gold Ranger. His zord is the Rooster. * Stefano Stefano is the smart Silver Ranger. His zord is the Cow. * Tina Tina is the hotheaded Bronze Ranger. She starts out as a cashier, but is later chosen by the Bronze Power Medallion and joins the team. Her zord is the Pig. Allies * Dreejay Dreejay is a traitor of the Eighties Army. He decides to help the Kitchen Clash defeat his evil brethoren. Villains * Spectacle Spectacle is a foolish and broken idiot who wants to reset culture back to the 80's. THis would not be a good thing though, so he must be stopped. * Neoni Neoni is a rude and crude friend of Spectacle who wants to see his friend's goal become a reality. * Dancelle Dancelle is Spectacle's girlfriend who is vain. They actually love each other. * Dance Liners Monsters * Hate Bear * Cubrix * Stealy Bobber * Plasma Strobe * Darespray * Kaboombox * Embracelet * High Score * Tetherbrawl * Savage Patch Kid * Parashoot Pants * Sofisticated * Flexcersice * Hunk O. Cheese * Smacky Sack * Processor * Chomp-Man * Skate Razor * Rowdy Rapper Outer Rings # Red Lobster Sword # Blue Salmon Daggers # Yellow Squid Spear # Gold Rooster Cannon # Silver Cow Blaster # Bronze Pig Mallet # Olive Sushi (Roll Attack) # White Tofu(Wall) # Silver Rice(Scatter Shot) # Ivory Noodles(Rope) # Orange Teriyaki(Fire) # Purple Fugu(Poison) # Green Breadsticks(Missile) # Tan Pita(Shield) # Maroon Pizza(Sawblade) # Dark Orange Lasana(Strength) # Azure Gorganzola(Sticky) # Dark Yellow Tortellini(Shoot) Arsenal Dinner Bell Watch Morph Call: "Order Up!" Roll Call: * "Red Ranger! Broiling the Lobster!" * "Blue Ranger! Baking the Salmon!" * "Yellow Ranger! Sauteeing the Squid!" * "Gold Ranger! Simmering the Rooster!" * "Silver Ranger! Tenderizing the Cow!" * "Bronze Ranger! Roasting the Pig!" * "The Recipe Calls for the Fall of Evil! Power Rangers...KITCHEN CLASH!" Baker Bat This special blunt weapon is simple, but effective. Fury Fryer(Team Attack) Megazords * Seafood Megazord(Claw Shredder) * Morning Megazord(Sunrise Shot) * Barbeque Megazord(Final Fireball) Episodes # Worst Friends 4EVA! # Hearthbroken # Baker's Battle # Full Heavy Metal Jacket # The Golden Rule # Feeling Chicken # Hate is the New Love # Can't Stop the Training # Not Now, Silver Cow # Not a Simulation # Prep and Landing # Epic Rap Battles of Ranger History # Back to Square One # Reveal to Reason # Dare to be Stupid # Bronze Age # Say Cheese # Bring Home the Bacon # The Chicken and the Pig # The Game is Afoot Episode Descriptions # The oven is broken, so the Rangers split up to find a new one. # The rangers face their mean rivals in a cooking competition # Giovanni is cursed to be afraid of almost everything. # Tina investigates the strange behaviour of a boy named Stefano. # An evil spell makes the original rangers forget how to cook. Chourishi Sentai Shasenger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37759125/Chourishi-Sentai-SHASENGER